


Insanity Brings Death

by starrywolf101



Series: Depressing OneShots [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: After an accident on Evan's latest mission with Luke, Jon becomes furious and brings out Delirious to hunt down the Canadian.





	Insanity Brings Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back again! Just thought to let y'all know good things are in the works. I type all my stories on my phone so that's why they take as long as they do, plus I'm a procrastinator... but hope you enjoy!
> 
> Btw, I didn't proof read this one, so feel free to ignore mistake!

“ **Evvy poo! Where are you?** ” Chaotic laughter floods the Canadian’s ears ass he runs through the brushes. His heart beating faster and faster; louder and louder. It's a wonder that Delirious can't hear it. “ **Vaaanooss, come out, come out, wherever you are!** ” The madman sings out to his prey, it was always so much fun when they ran.

Evan pushed himself to run faster despite the burning pain of his muscles being pushed farther than normal. His normally upright black hair was now a matter mess on his face, drenched with sweat. All that filled his ears was that horrifically cheerful voice, singing out whatever came to mind.

“ **I'm gonna find you. You're gonna die soon! Better run my little owling, if you know what's good for you~** ” It was sung to the vaguely familiar tone of  _ It's Raining, It’s Pouring.  _

Evan mentally slaps himself for letting his mind wander. ‘This is not the time to think about Jon!’ He thinks to himself scornfully. The Canadian’s skilled eyes scan the area for every detail as he continues to run for his life. ‘There has to be something…’

“ **Found you!** ”

Evan only has enough time to turn around, eyes wide in shock, before he's shoved to the ground. A brunette in clown makeup stares with striking blue eyes into Evan’s own frightful brown ones. “De-Delirious, pl-please!” Evan cries out as he struggles with the man weighing him down. “Let me speak to Jon, at least!”

Something flickers in the madman’s face, but only for a moment before he's glaring down with that sadistic grin. “ **Jonny boy doesn't want to talk anymore! You hurt him.** ” His voice was shrill to Evan’s ears as his heart sank. “ **So now you have me to deal with!** ” 

The Canadian felt the fingernails digging deeper and deeper into his arms. At this rate, Delirious was gonna draw blood. All the brunette could do was glare daggers at the moment, before growling out: “ **If only tried harder to save Luke.** ”

“Jon, please you kno-"

“ **No! I don't want to hear your excuses!** He was my brother!  **My brother Evan,** don't you understand!” Tears fell from the split personality boy’s face. Switching back and forth between Jon and Delirious. “ **You promised! You...** you promised.”

“Jon, you know the story! I told you already! He saved my life, and sacrificed his own!” Evan tries to pull away from the other, but Delirious still clutches onto his arms. Jon completely breaks down, and shoved his head into the Canadian’s shoulder and sobs. 

Evan’s heart tears as he watches the man he loves at war with his emotions, and himself. The brunette pulls himself off Evan and begins to ramble with himself, leaving the exhausted Evan to be stuck to the ground. His body was too heavy and painful to move now that the adrenaline has worn off.

“ **We should kill him!** ”

“No! I-I still love him…”

“ **Look at him! It be mercy anyways if you need to think like that. He's in pain!** ”

“...”

The sudden silence scares Evan as he look over at the brunette. Then Delirious turn his body towards Evan, the makeup was smeared by tears as an unnaturally wide grin greets the Canadian. Eyes full of sadness, yet a hint of insanity sparkling deep within the blue. “ **Sorry Vanoss. Time’s out.** ”

Delirious raises a gun to his once friend and pulls the trigger. A gunshot echoes through the woods as Jon crumbles next to his now dead lover. He sobs out in distress as he curls up against Evan’s corpse. He's now lost two people today.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave questions and comments on what you think down below. I answer all comments best I can. <3


End file.
